<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Alone by Random_Nerd3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800522">Never Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3'>Random_Nerd3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Abandonment, Concerned!Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Concerned!Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think we can all agree on that, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polyamory, Pre - Death, Reggie's Parents Suck, Reggie's Shitty Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), SOFT GAYS, Sick!Reggie, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Reggie woke up he knew the day was going to be absolute shit. He groaned as the morning sunlight from his bedroom window hit his face. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, something pounding in his skull preventing him from thinking anything else but /ugh/.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second Reggie woke up he knew the day was going to be absolute shit. He groaned as the morning sunlight from his bedroom window hit his face. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, something pounding in his skull preventing him from thinking anything else but </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luckily it was Saturday, which meant his dad was on a weekend bender and his mom was off sleeping with some dude Reggie would never meet. Saturday also meant he didn’t have to worry about school or homework. The only commitment issue he’d have was a Sunset Curve practice, but Bobby could play the lead guitar parts if Reggie didn’t show up today. He was honestly one of the people the band could replace easily, if he kept having to miss practices because of his parents that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding he was too hot he ditched the heavy quilt, pushing it off the side of his bed. Reggie reached out to his bedside table for a bottle of water, but the universe must’ve been laughing at him because all he was able to scavenge was a few drops from a week-old bottle. He looked at the water that settled at the bottom of the bottle and swished it around, considering the possibility of drinking it to avoid having to move out of his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie thought as little sediments of backwash floated to the top of the remaining water, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not happening.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scrunched his nose up and tossed the bottle into his trash can. Summoning all the energy he could possibly muster, Reggie pulled himself into a sitting up position and hung his legs off the side of his bed. Resting his hands on his knees he braced himself, then stood up and wobbled to his bedroom door. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Reggie cursed as he tripped down the short flight of stairs and landed face first onto his kitchen’s title floor. The pounding in his bed worsened as he shuffled to the icebox on the floor plugged into the wall. He kicked open the door and grabbed a new water bottle, letting the door swing shut as he made his way to the couch. Reggie let out a fit of coughs as he collapsed onto his couch in front of the tv. He unscrewed the water and drank some of it before putting it on the table. As the day went on his brain became more muddled and foggy, interrupting the usual steady flow of country songs he’d think up. Refusing to get up Reggie just tried to relax the best he could against the lumpy couch cushions. He quickly lost track of the time and fell asleep to the low humming of the television screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reggie, wake up,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke’s voice said, filtering into his mind. Reggie moaned and turned into the back of the couch, shoving his pillow on top of his bed. Staying in the dark was welcomed by Reggie a lot more than trying to open his eyes and having to face the brightness surrounding him. “Reggie, are you with us?” Luke asked as he slowly removed the pillow so he could see Reggie. Reggie pried his eyes open, blinking awake. Luke hovered close to his face, eyes shining with worry and concern. Alex cleared his throat and Reggie turned his head to see the drummer anxiously standing nearby. Reggie winced when the sunlight hit his eyes and Alex raced across the room to pull the drapes over the windows and shut the blinds. With the light gone, so was the most of his headache all that remained was a dull throbbing in the back of his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” Reggie asked, throat dry and cackly. Luke winced in sympathy then ran a hand through Reggie’s hair. Reggie tried to lean into the touch, but Luke ended up pulling away from him and Reggie frowned at the loss of touch. Luke’s dopey smile reflected back at him and Reggie immediately felt better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t show up to practice today, we got worried cause you didn’t call,” Luke said as he reached to the table and raised a glass of water to Reggie’s lips. Reggie gratefully drank the water, letting the soothing sensation fall down his throat. Once he managed to drink a fourth of the cup Luke seemed satisfied with his progress and returned the cup to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts,” Reggie complained as the lamp nearby them suddenly became too bright for him to handle. He reached forward with a weak grabby motion toards the lamp. Luckily Luke picked up on it and pulled on the chain. The light flickered off and Reggie was able to open his eyes completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What hurts?” Alex asked, kneeling closer to them. Reggie squinted to get the most of the light out of his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Head… and throat,” Reggie responded with a fit of coughs. Luke’s eyebrows furrowed then helped Reggie sit up so he and Alex could sit on the couch next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can make it back upstairs?” Alex asked, rubbing circles against Reggie’s back. Shaking his head Reggie said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… not strong enough.” Luke frowned, then reached up and cupped Reggie’s cheek. Reggie looked away from Luke, ashamed his bandmates had to see him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, you need rest,” Alex said, leaving no room for debate. Reggie grumbled in response, turning his face into Alex’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I was doing?” He asked, only getting a light chuckle in response. He missed the look of concern Luke and Alex exchanged with each other. Alex’s arms were a nice reminder that Reggie wasn’t alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you try drinking a little more?” Luke asked, puppy dog eyes activated. Reggie muttered a strand of impressive cuss words under his breath. He’d never be able to say no to Luke’s puppy eyes, and the dumbass knew it. Reaching out Reggie accepted the plastic cup, arms shaking as he raised it to his lips to drink a bit more. Luke ran his hand through Reggie’s hair again and Reggie relaxed further at the motion, his brain muddled by his headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Reggie said softly as he let Alex and Luke lower him back into the couch. The couch itself was lumpy and horrible for his back, but Reggie knew he wouldn’t be able to make it up the stairs back to his room. “‘M comfy,” he muttered, snuggling into Luke’s side. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Alex drumming a beat on his lap, before a look of confusion crossed Luke’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie… where are your parents?” Luke asked, Reggie winced at the question. He avoided eye contact and knew that was an answer in of itself. Alex sighed and wrapped an arm around Reggie’s shoulders in support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to tell us when they got bad again,” Alex said half-accusingly. Reggie just buried his head further into the drummer's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Reggie, we're here now." Luke said as he started to untangle Reggie's matted, sweaty hair. “And we aren’t going to leave you anytime soon.” Reggie hummed appreciatively then suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lift him off the couch. Reggie let out a yelp in surprise and buried his face into Alex’s hoodie. His bandmates ignored his complaints and carried him back up to his room. Luke held the door open and Alex stumbled into Reggie’s bedroom. Once they were clear of the doorway Luke piled as many pillows as he possibly could onto his bed then Alex dumped Reggie unceremoniously onto his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you guys," Reggie complained, burrowing into the impressive amount of pillows Luke managed to accumulate. He was secretly grateful for his friends though. Once Reggie was satisfyingly tucked in, Alex jumped into the bed and crawled over him to the side close to the wall. Luke slid under the sheets, and Reggie buried himself in Luke's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah we know. Fuck us for caring so much about you," Luke muttered as he played with Reggie's hair again. The motion helped calm his head, clear the cotton stuffed inside his ears and slow the pounding to a more maintainable pace. Luke started to sing softly, a working melody to a song set to a slow beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you guys," Reggie mumbled. Luke planted a kiss on the top of his head and Alex did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We love you too," Alex assured him. Despite feeling like a complete pile of trash, Reggie knew he would never have to suffer alone. His mind buzzed as he let Luke's soothing voice wrap snugly around him, pulling him into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>